Gran Mercado
thumb|La entrada al Gran Mercado. thumb|La fuente en el centro del Gran Mercado. thumb|Uno de los cajeros del Gran Mercado. El Gran Mercado (también abreviado como GM) es un sistema de intercambio entre jugadores para comprar y vender entre ellos casi todos los objetos intercambiables. Los Members tienen 6 espacios para intercambiar items, mientras que los free players solo pueden usar 2. Los que deseen comerciar algún objeto no necesitan publicitar, juntarse con otro jugador o incluso quedarse en el GE hasta que sus intercambios estén listos. Todas las coins e items que se obtengan de intercambios terminados o a medias pueden recolectarse desde cualquier banco, pero no desde bank chests (excepto desde el que está en el lobby de clan wars) o deposit boxes. Adicionalmente, los jugadores recibirán un mensaje en su chatbox cuando el estado de algún intercambio cambie. Este sistema de intercambio se asemeja a un verdadero asistente electrónico de intercambio. Muchos jugadores encuentran que es más útil vender items en el Grand Exchange que a una Tienda General, ya que el margen de ganancia es más grande para algunos items. El GE también se refiere a la ubicación de este sistema de intercambio, que es un mercado oficial ubicado al noroeste de la ciudad de Varrock city. Fue lanzado el 26 de Noviembre de 2007 y desde entonces reemplazo a todos los otros antiguos mercados de Varrock y Falador. Es un lugar popular y generalmente está repleto de gente. El GM recibió una mejora gráfica el 9 de Agosto de 2011, la que le dio una nueva imagen y diseño, junto con Edgeville. Con esta mejora, se agregó también un musician. Información General Encontrando el Gran Mercado El Gran Mercado esta ubicado al noroeste de Varrock. Hay muchas formas de llegar a el, por ejemplo: * Caminando desde Varrock (con o sin haber usado el hechizo Varrock Teleport). * Teletransportandose al altar de aire usandog una air altar teleport y luego caminando a el. * Usando el tunel al noroeste del Gran Mercado (requiere ser member y tener 21 agility). * Usando una canoe (requiere 12 woodcutting) para viajar a la estación de la Champion's Guild o a las de Barbarian Village o Edgeville y caminando al norte, este o usando el tunel antes mencionado. * Usando el mine cart al noroeste del Gran Mercado (requiere ser member y haber empezado la quest The Giant Dwarf). * Usando el spirit tree al noreste del Gran Mercado (requiere ser member y haber terminado la quest Tree Gnome Village). * Usando un fairy ring con el código "DKR" (requiere ser member y tener acceso a los fairy rings de la quest Fairy Tale Part II). * Usando el hechizo Varrock Teleport, o una Varrock Teleport tablet luego de haber cambiado su destino al sur del Gran Mercado (requiere ser member y haber completado un set de los Varrock Tasks). * Usando la teleport de un Ring of Wealth cargado, la que te dejará en la entrada del Gran Mercado. NPCs Imformantes Alrededor del GM hay 5 personajes que muestran el actual precio de varios items. *Farid Morrisane muestra el precio de los ores. *Relobo Blinyo muestra el precio de los logs. *Bob Barter muestra el precio de las herbs. El también decanta las pociones en vials llenos y vacios. Puede decantar pociones incluso si estan noteadas. *Murky Matt muestra el precio de las runes. El también "decanta" items cargados en completamente cargados y vacios. *Hofuthand muestra el precio de ciertas armas y armaduras. (Vease la imágen para más detalles.) Sets de Items Muchos sets de armaduras y el dwarf multicannon pueden ser ensamblados en sets para ahorrar espacio. Son como items corrientes solo que no pueden equiparse o usarse hasta que sean desemsamblados. Solo los clerks del Gran Mercado clerks pueden ensamblar y desensamblar sets, y lo harán un número ilimitado de veces sin costo alguno. Haciendo click y eligiendo "destruir" un set no lo desensamblará. Evaluando Los precios son en parte gobernados por las [[Wikipedia:Law of supply and demand|''Leyes de la Oferta y Demanda:]] *Si un item tiene alta demanda y poco abastecimiento, entonces su precio subirá. *Si un item tiene baja demanda y gran abastecimiento, entonces su precio bajará. *Si un item tiene una demanda igual a su abastecimiento, entonces su precio se mantendrá igual. Jagex nunca ha publicado los algoritmos de evaluo exactos del Gran Mercado, aunque hay algunas ideas razonables. Usando las leyes de la oferta y demanda, los precios de los items se actualizan de acuerdo a su actual precio y a la cantidad disponible. Para items con baja disponibilidad como los partyhats, sus precios se actualizan cada algunos días o incluso una semana. Jagex puede intervenir y fijar los precios por ellos mismos, y se reservan el derecho a intervenir cuando creen que esta ocurriendo una manipulación de precios a gran escalathey. Debido a una update del 1 de Febrero de 2011, ya no hay restricciones de intercambio, de todas formas hay precios de guía y botones para incrementar o disminuir tu oferta por un item en 5%, asi como uno para fijar un precio propio. Tips de Intercambio *Los World 1 y 2 son mundos populares para intercambiar items sin usar el GE, especialmente items como Partyhats. *Las mismas ofertas son ordenadas cronológicamente, asi que considera hacer tus ofertas tempranamente. *Todas las ofertas son completadas usando el más previo precio de la oferta. En otras palabras, cuando el precio del comprador es mayor al del vendedor, el intercambio es completado usando el anterior precio de la oferta, asi que considera hacer tus ofertas más tarde. *Para comerciar, puedes esperar a ver si tu oferta es aceptada y luego cambiar tu precio acordemente. *La manipulación de precios es posible incluso en el Grand Exchange, asi que se cuidadoso. (Ve la sección ''Manipulación de Precios más abajo para más detalles.) *Cambiar la oferta de compra de un item en un +5% generalmente incrementará la chance de una compra rápida, lo mismo ocurre al vender un item con un -5% del precio normal. Restricciones comerciales Todas las restricciones comerciales tienen como objetivo reducir la manipulación de precios, el comercio en el mundo real, y / o las interacciones injustas entre jugadores con diferentes niveles. En cuanto a la manipulación de los precios, Jagex dijo: "Estamos dispuestos a mantener una economía impulsada por jugador, por lo que los precios se resuelven mediante la oferta y la demanda de las reglas anteriores. Nosotros sólo intervendrá como último recurso, y sólo si pensamos manipulación de precios que está pasando, aunque el sistema tiene muchas salvaguardas para evitar eso. "Las restricciones comerciales son esas garantías. El 1 de febrero todos los precios (pero no necesariamente negociar) las restricciones se han eliminado. Los miembros de prueba tienen una restricción del comercio en el Gran Intercambio del 50 de determinados elementos. Esto evita que las cuentas nuevas que se realicen en utilizar simplemente las 6 ranuras Gran Cambio disposición de los miembros, las operaciones de compraventa / volteo. Tarifas de compra y venta Hay una tarifa de comprar que solo te deja comprar tantos articulos en 4 horas. Some items have a connected limit, meaning that you can only buy a certain amount of either item, or a mix of the two up to a particular point. Objetos tradeables que no pueden ser tradeados usando el Gran Mercado Algunos objetos no pueden ser tradeados usando el Gran Mercado, pero pueden ser tradeados de jugador-a-jugar. Esta lista incluye: * Comida quemada. * Objetos de las misiones Shield of Arrav: half certificate, phoenix crossbow, and weapon store key. * Objetos de las misiones Heroes' Quest: miscellaneous key and Pete's Candlestick. * La mayoria de los objetos del tendero Faruq en Al-Kharid: magic skullballs, marker seeds, and voting hat. * Ogleroot de la actividad Vinesweeper. * Cursed magic logs del Spirit Realm. * Ancient artefacts (Revenant drops) from the former PvP Worlds y Bounty Worlds. * Partially charged items: amulet of glory (1-3), games necklace and ring of duelling (2-7), pharaoh's sceptres (1-2) and black masks (1-9). Remember that Murky Matt can transfer charges around to make full and empty charged items. * Gnomeballs. * Afros obtained from Party Pete. * Weeds obtenidas de la habilidad Cultivo. * Moneda. * Double eyepatch. * Objetos comprados de Diango en Draynor Village. * Lapis Lazuli Brooches, obtenidas en Dwarven Army Axe. Economic Effects The Grand Exchange replaces genuine merchants The Grand Exchange has made merchanting almost obsolete, by decreasing the transaction cost for selling or buying, the time investment required, and the skill needed to make sale. Transaction cost is the cost of finding someone to trade with, bargaining and enforcing a trade agreement, and transferring the agreed goods and/or services. The list below illustrates how the grand exchange does this. #Unlike a shop or player, the Grand Exchange does not make a profit. #The Grand Exchange finds someone to trade. It searches every offer on every world. This has a drastic effect on the prices of many common items. For example, if you have to find a buyer yourself, items like bones are worth very little (no more than 10 coins, more often than not 1 or 2 coins). With the Grand Exchange, the common marketplace makes them worth coins. The same effect can happen in reverse, where a greatly varied price becomes either a much lower or a much higher uniform price. #The Grand Exchange replaces bargaining. If the buyer bids higher or equal to the seller’s asking price, then the Grand Exchange instantly completes the trade. If not, then it doesn’t. This removes any negotiations on price between players and leaves the transaction as a cut and dried sale or no sale, much more like a shop. On the other hand, to a certain extent bargaining is a achieved; if a player realises that an offer is not completing for a certain price, they may lower the selling price or raise the purchasing price. #Time taken selling is greatly reduced. It is worth noting that not only is the trade normally completed in much less time, and item waiting to be sold on the Grand Exchange takes up none of the players time, as the player is not involved in the transaction. Whilst attempting to sell items to players, a time and skill investment is needed to sell items to make a profit- on the grand exchange it takes next to no time and no ability whatsoever. #The Grand Exchange transfers the items halfway. Although a player still has to bring the items to the marketplace, the GE will bring completed offers straight to the collection box (at any bank). This of course is still only true for when the GE prices match the items intrinsic value. Although this is almost invariably true, in situations where an item is worth more or less than what it is worth on the grand exchange, merchants can still do business. Price manipulation Every price manipulation uses deception and/or coercion, which is why it is considered wrong to intentionally manipulate prices. Price manipulation is generally considered to have two main types and several subtypes; they are categorized differently because they work somewhat differently (the fact that they work somewhat differently is why more than one solution is needed). The two main types are disclosure-based manipulation and trade-based manipulation. Disclosure-based manipulation This occurs where a person discloses false or misleading information which has the effect of misleading other participants about the value or trading volume of a security." Every tradeable item in RuneScape is a security. Disclosure-based manipulation is fraud. Pyramid scam How some merchant clan leaders use a pyramid scam on people, in five steps: #Some merchant clan leaders secretly buy lots and lots of the same item. #They recruit and mislead people into buying the same item at a higher price, thus raising the item's price. #They encourage people to recruit even more people, thus creating a pyramid. #They set a "dump price" for everyone to sell. #They either secretly sell their item before this dump price is reached, or they suddenly announce a new dump price; in both cases many people are still buying the item. What these people are misled into buying is the item they are secretly or suddenly dumping. The clan owner can make millions of coins this way, Some clan leaders do this with their ranks. They'll set the price of a 1,000 coins per item, to be dumped at 10,000 coins. They themselves will buy the item for 1,000 - 1,200 coins each; wait until it rises to 5,000 coins, and they'll sell the items. If the clan is big, this wont affect their merchant, or they can blame another clan and start needless "wars". Trade-based manipulation "This is the buying or selling of a security by a person group which misleads or deceives other participants about the value or trading volume of that security.” It has many subtypes, but only two significantly damage the Runescape economy: matched orders and corners. Matched orders, pools, and wash sales Someone places an order to buy, and matches it with an order to sell: the buyer and seller are the same person. This transaction is fake because nothing is really being transferred. Matched orders manipulate prices by faking a supply and demand. A group can do this too. Matched orders also mislead other people into overestimating the trading activities of the security that’s being manipulated, and thus—for slightly technical reasons—mislead them into underestimating the transaction cost of that security. Matched orders and genuine orders are currently nearly impossible to differentiate on Runescape. We can only imagine account #1 posting an order to buy a dragon pickaxe for an unusual price, and account #2 selling it for a similarly unusual price. Repeated enough times and the price isn’t so unusual anymore, and that’s when the manipulation succeeded. We can also only imagine 2 million lobsters being bought and sold for the same price on the Grand Exchange, and so the Grand Exchange accounts for those numbers when it updates the price of lobsters, but the Grand Exchange currently doesn’t know whether the buyers and sellers were the same person. We don’t either. Again, matched orders and genuine orders are currently nearly impossible to differentiate on Runescape. This is no longer possible because the Grand Exchange works such that buyers get the best offer , and sellers get the best offer they can get. Corners or squeezes Someone buys something, raises its price, and then sells it to another person. In this transaction, a cornering merchant intends to raise price by merely monopolizing his or her competitors, whereas a genuine merchant intends to raise price by at least decreasing the overall transaction cost. (Transaction cost is the cost of conducting a trade: the time and effort of finding someone to trade with, bargaining and enforcing a trade agreement, and transferring the goods and/or services.) Corners manipulate prices by monopolizing a security in a way that increases its overall transaction cost, and this additional transaction cost burdens other buyers but not the manipulator. Again, a group can do this too. A corner is where “a person group buys up a substantial volume of a security knowing that other market participants will be forced to buy from him at a higher price.”. Other buyers are forced to buy from a cornering merchant because they are left with few alternatives; the manipulator had already monopolized his competitors. By contrast, other buyers are not forced to buy from a genuine merchant because of two reasons: first, a genuine merchant often has competitors or the threat of potential competitors; second and most importantly, a genuine merchant saves them some trouble of finding someone to trade with, bargaining and enforcing a trade agreement, and transferring the goods and/or services. Scamming There continues to be much activity around the Grand Exchange as a main area for some players to operate scams, manipulate other players into giving away items or money and the age-old luring of players to areas they can be killed and their items taken. History Trivia *On Thanksgiving of 2010 the Grand Exchange database had a bug. This bug showed items graphics not displayed correctly. *When the Grand Exchange was made public, many players were angry that the prices were set unfairly, since the "old style" of selling valuable items required much more time and effort. *The maximum offer is 2,147,483,647 coins or simply 231 − 1 coins. This is the maximum value of the Java int type in 32 bits. If a player sets a price above this value, the price will simply say "Too high!". *On 1 July 2008, the HD graphical update prevented the progress bar of some players' trade offer from changing colour whenever the offer was completed or cancelled. This was fixed after the RuneTek 5 engine update. *When Stealing Creation was released, the sacred clay arrows were listed on the Grand Exchange even though they cannot exist outside the activity. *On 9 June 2009, a bug muted the Grand Exchange bankers and clerks, but players could still access the Grand Exchange through the desk. *On 26 August 2009, items became collectable as notes. *On 17 September 2009, two bankers and two clerks were "fired" by Mod Alan because the multiple bankers and clerks created redundant right-click options. *On 8 November 2009, a bug in World 2 caused the Grand Exchange bankers and clerks to vanish for several minutes. *On 10 November 2009, the Grand Exchange's desks had all options except "examine" removed, to prevent over-cluttering the right click menu. *On 8 February 2010, a bug disabled the entire Grand Exchange except for the search box. Predictably, there were riots across RuneScape and rants on the official forums. A similar bug occurred on 10 April 2010. *Familiars will not appear in the Grand Exchange, as it would worsen the already bad level of lag in the area. Instead, they will disappear and their timers will be frozen. Previously, familiars had to be dismissed before entering the Grand Exchange. *It is often believed that Jagex wished the set-out of traders to be similar to the set-out of the map (herbs in the south-west corner, weaponry and armoury in the north-west etc.) and that this was the initial reason for adding picture icons to the minimap. However, few if any players use this method and prefer to site their trades in other locations at the Grand Exchange. *There was once a glitch where visiting the Grand Exchange would add random players to your friends list. This was later fixed (these players were not actually random, but people who had talked recently and whose chat names were under the Grand Exchange item selection interface. This is related to the "click through" glitch that caused players to start walking to the floor tile directly behind the "X" button upon clicking it to close the GE menu). *The Grand Exchange clerks have a small role in Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf. The player asks for a set with several items that you need for completing the quest. *On 2 July 2011 a huge rock appeared at the Grand Exchange. It had no use and it could not be examined or interacted with in any way. It was a teaser for the Clan Citadel update, and was removed when Citadels were added to the game. *On 9 August 2011, there was a glitch where players could walk into the southern wall surrounding the Grand Exchange. *The ground surrounding the Grand Exchange has graphical problems where grass sometimes shows through the tiles. This is probably caused by the two layers being in the same place as each other and so sometimes the game thinks the grass is closer to the camera. *If players attempt to set up a cannon in the Grand Exchange, Brungren Brusen will tell players "My area is for peaceful trading. Play with your toy somewhere else!". This indicates that Brusen is the the owner of the Grand Exchange. *There is a glitch in the sets menu. Some of the icons have been pushed to the right. This has not been fixed. *The Grand Exchange was updated for Christmas 2011 to resemble a winter theme. Gallery File:Grand_Exchange_Bug.gif|A bug where bankers and clerks are missing before the layout update. Also an example of disclosure-based price manipulation: "Join clan x to make billions!" File:Ge glitch.png|Glitch causing items to be displayed as wireframes. File:Grand exchange glitch.png|A bug where players could search without being near the Grand Exchange. File:Grand_Exchange_Seren.png|Clerks' desks bearing the symbol of the elven goddess Seren before the layout update. File:Christmas cracker - needle glitch.png|A very unbalanced needle. File:Ge interface glitch.png|A possible glitch with the Grand Exchange when making a "Buy offer", where the price image, as well as the lowest price arrow image and the highest price arrow image are just outside the Grand Exchange interface. File:Ge corner detail.png|A detailed image of the insides of a booth File:Ge fountain detail.png|A detailed image of the fountain in the centre Christmas GE.png|The Entrance to the Grand Exchange during Christmas 2011 File:Grand Exchange Christmas 2011.png|The center during Christmas 2011 See also * Grand Exchange Market Watch * Grand Exchange Database * Economy guide de:Große Markthalle no:Grand Exchange es:Grand Exchange nl:Grand Exchange fi:Grand Exchange Categoría:Gran Mercado